Francis Krieg
Parameters Personal Details Name: Francis Krieg Age: 32 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Aliases: Krieg, The Woodsman, the Drunkard of California,The Wildman, Death Seeker Weakness: Self-destructive, reckless, tends to charge into most situations, and tends to be high or drunk. Strengths: Uses drugs to strengthen himself, alcohol to tone down his senses, and is capable of breaking through steel if at his full capacity. Weapons: He possesses one woodsman axe in his possession that’s a fair studyness, and carries a a pair of hatchets with him that he uses to eat and lob at enemies. Appearance: He’s a tall figure and well built, not bulging and rippling with muscles, but enough to see physical strength. His body itself is somewhat chubby, having bulk upon his arms but a round belly befitting that of a drunk, yet he never seems to have problems with his own weight either. A brown beard wraps around his chin and face, down to his chest, and hair that has been messily chopped makes him seem like an addict. Tends to wear short sleeved flannel shirts and jeans, black boots, and nothing more besides long winter coats for the cold times. Personality A quiet and somewhat bitter man, Krieg hates speaking almost always. He had been mocked for talking like a country plebeian, tending to keep himself quiet with only a few choice spoken words. He really doesn’t care much for life seeing as… there’s not much to live for. He’s not suicidal, but he also isn’t fond of life in general. The drugs make it go away, make him feel, and alcohol dulls the senses… When not intoxicated or drugged, he’s quiet, fidgety, and somewhat hard to temper. Skills and Mystic Codes Skills: Strength Enhancement: Is capable of enhancing his body’s strength using mana, capable of breaking through solid objects with ease, even steel if he is truly at his fullest. However, can only increase his strength for a duration of eight minutes. Going beyond it will tear at the muscles in his body and rip him apart. Drunken Rage: Not so much as a skill, but when drunk, Krieg will throw himself at any obstacle despite the pain, usually going above and beyond his limits, at his own risk and health. Making Moonshine: Having been raised by a family of backwater savages, Krieg is just like them, capable of making his family’s famous moonshine. Tends to also use this to make Molotov’s and blow things up given the right incentive. Mystic Codes: Lumberjack Slam: A simple woodsman axe that has been enchanted with wood from a tree that has passed years ago. Some say this strange material was far too sturdy, but he made it work. Nothing is truly special about the axe itself, only that it is sturdy in itself. It can absorb mana, whether be siphoning from the user or even an attack, of small nature, but this mana over time dissipates and at a quick rate of fifteen seconds.A limit to what it can take should be fine. It can't absorb high thaumaturgy magic or else it will eventually explode, or any magic related fire of deep intensity. Lore Born and raised as a woodsman, Francis Krieg was meant for as normal life as any, but his family was also a group of backwater magi left to die and abandoned. They themselves were nothing special, but they still retained the ability to perform small feats that got them through life. He had manifested signs of being like his parents the second he had broken a fridge… Needless to say, he was sent off to the Clock Tower to become a Magus and be the person they never could be due to them failing and being seen as rejects considering their aptitude for magic was weak, their siblings were better, or simply because they were lax. He failed almost instantly his second year in. It seemed he wasn’t as… smart as most people, at least his articulation, and was mocked and teased for being, a savage really. He quit the Clock Tower almost instantly, but not without stealing a few tricks along the way he focused on enhancing alone. He fell into a deep depression, throwing himself into drugs, drink, and all sorts of trouble. He was somewhat of a martyr, but nothing deemed worthy of being taken care of as he minded his own business. Years passed and he managed to self-educate himself, and his family? All dead. Moonshine apparently had lead. He loved his life as a woodsman soon after, trying to make a living out in the forest, usually buying drugs or drinking himself in on all hours. Chaldea was only a place that saw potential, nothing real, but he made it… Just barely.